Brother's Day
by brokencrownsandhearts
Summary: there is mother's days for mother's and father's day for fathers but what about brothers? summary sucks but story is better! teenchester


_Well I was reading some good old wee!chester and teen!chester stories and once again I was thinking how dean was probably around more than John was and this popped into my mind. Feedback is always appreciated. Yeah texting probably wasn't as good/common as it is now but for the story's sake let's pretend?_

_Rating: T for language_

_Spoilers: none!_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own them =[ I guess I own Tyler though!_

_Summary: Your parents don't always raise you and in which case Father's day is rather pointless. What about a brother's day?_

Ages: Sam-14 Dean-18

Sam let out a barely audible sigh of annoyance. Dad was on a new hunt and when he got back they'd probably be leaving again and Sam really didn't want to move this time. There had been some occasions where he had been actually happy with leaving seeing as he had become a target for bullies but not this time. No this time he actually had friends, a lot of them.

Dean was out somewhere presumably with his newest lady friend and Sam wasn't sure when he would be back. Of course he made sure to repeatedly remind Sam to lock all doors and windows and have the salt lines in place. Sam made sure to repeatedly assure Dean that he knew how to take care of himself.

It was the third Sunday in June, aka Father's day. Regardless that it was technically a holiday Sam still had homework. Sam had completely forgotten that it was Father's day though. He took out his algebra homework and without further wait started the tedious work. It was around six o'clock at night and he wanted to be done before seven thirty. The teacher wanted the whole class to show every single step to every single problem and Sam was ready to kill himself by the tenth one. He could do the problems in his head easily and save a lot of time but no Mr. Smith just had to make it so they had to show all their work! He desperately needed a break so when his phone started playing the chorus of "Wanted Dead or Alive" [ringtone placed on phone by the courtesy of Dean] he leapt at the chance to get away from his homework even if it was only for a moment.

Eagerly flipping the phone open he saw that his new friend Tyler had texted him. Sam couldn't help but notice that the grammar of the text was truly awful. The text read '_gah restraint w 'rents so freaking bored! They wont sht up and dad pissing me off sometime I wish Garrett just raisd me instead'_

His mind quickly decoded the text into "Gah at the restaurant with parents so freaking bored! They won't shut up and dad is pissing me off. Sometimes I wish Garrett just raided me instead" Wryly Sam thought 'Tyler never has gotten good grades in English I think I might see why now.'

Something about the word dad triggered something in Sam's exhausted mind. It was Father's day! And of course Dad was absent. After all it was only father's day, a day that he could spend not hunting with his sons. Sam clenched his jaw trying to keep the bitter thoughts in restraint or at least a little more under control but he couldn't.

Rereading the text Sam felt his temper rise. Tyler was complaining about going out to dinner with his parents? He was saying his dad was pissing him off? And he had the nerve to say he wished that his brother, Garrett, had raised him? Did he not understand that others would kill for that type of normalcy? Did he not realize that Sam so often wished for that apple pie life where on father's day you went out to eat with your family!

Sam's thoughts still rather annoyed and acidic couldn't help but think that John Winchester probably pissed himself [Sam] off more than George Gurless did Tyler. At least Tyler wouldn't be moving in at most another week. At least Tyler was free to go to a college and pursue a career in what he wanted! At least Tyler didn't have to study ancient Latin, know how to fight, shoot multiple kinds of guns and any other weapon!

Sam couldn't help but think that what Tyler said was also rather selfish. He wished that Garrett had raised him? Garrett would have had to have given up a hell of a lot to raise Tyler. And even then that would only be a quarter of what Dean had given to practically raise Sam.

Sam was so submerged in his thoughts that he didn't even realize when the door knob turned and Dean stepped in. Dean's eyebrows raised when he saw Sam's eyes glazed over and a scowl on his face. "Hey Sam?" The two words snap Sam out of whatever trance he had been in before.

"Oh, hey Dean" Sam's voice is rather subdued and a flicker of concern crossed Dean's face. Thinking that maybe his news would make Sam smile, Dean put a dose of pep into his voice.

"Hey guess what Sammy Boy?" Sam twists his neck around to see Dean and his reply is dry "ummm you had sex with Candy Diller?"

Dean lets out an annoyed huff "No. And her name is Sandy Miller. But because you clearly suck at guessing I will tell you what. I got dad a Father's Day present!" That makes Sam start for sure.

"Why? And why are you so happy about it?" Sam didn't mean for it to come out sounding so bad, guilt and shame cross his face. Dean replies smoothly even though he was surprised by the snappy tone Sam had used. "It's father's day, Sam. And I just am. I mean we haven't gotten Dad a gift in so long"

Sam lets out a sigh and looks at Dean. Dean shakes his head and asks his question "Why are you so against getting Dad a gift? You do realize it is Father's day right?"

Sam murmurs something too quietly for Dean to hear clearly and Dean makes Sam repeat it louder this time. "I said I don't get why we are celebrating it Dean! Dad isn't here!" Sam's voice goes up a step in volume and when Dean replies his voice does as well. His tone has gotten harder, more harsh and angry.

"So? He'll be here! We just give it to him when we see him, no big deal! And we are celebrating it because he's our dad! Regardless of whether or not you like it! I know he is gone a lot but in the end he has raised us!" Dean ends with a rather steely glare.

Sam's head snaps up and he practically growls "Dean, Dad is gone a lot like you said. But you have gotten one thing wrong! You raised me! Not Dad! Who was the one who gave me breakfast, looked after me and still does? You stayed home every time Dad went on a hunting trip, you raised me Dean not Dad!"

After the outburst Dean stares in shock at his kid brother. He didn't realize that Sam thought that Dean raised him as opposed to Dad. Dean knew he had raised Sam but had been desperately hoping that Sam wouldn't see that. But then again Sam was a smart kid and it would take a total idiot not to see that it had in fact been Dean who raised Sam.

Sam almost whispered "Dean, there is Mother's day for the mom's who raise kids and Father's day for the dad's who raise kids but what about Brother's day for the brother's who raise their brother's?"

Dean remains silent at first but then a smirk crosses his face "Well Sammy boy every day is Brother's day!" Sam rolls his eyes but the brooding look is still on his face. Dean sighs again and says "Look you know I don't like mushy gushy, chick flick moments but I will say this. I don't need a special day to reward me for looking out for you. The reward for that is within its self Sammy."

Sam finally cracks a smile and just when Sam is about to go across the room and hug Dean, Dean just has to say "Bitch"

Deciding to hug him anyways Sam responds with a smile "Jerk"

_Well what did you think? Feedback is always appreciated! =]_


End file.
